One-shot's
by Bertha Nayelly
Summary: Titulo original/ Serie de one-shot's de diferente parejas (Vocaloid, Utau, Utaite etc) Peticiones son bienvenidas y recibidas / One-shot uno: Porque ella era una pervertida y acosadora, pero ha estado a mi lado desde siempre, y me quiere por lo que soy, y yo... yo no acepto lo que siento por ella / Pareja: 96neko/Len Kagamine.


¡Hola! Bueno, hace tiempo que quería hacer esto pero no me animaba, ahora sí XD. Cómo el titulo lo dice, esto será un serie de one-shots de diferentes parejas (Vocaloid, Utaite, Utau etc..,) Si ustedes quieren un one-shot con una pareja en especifico diganmelo, aun que no me guste la pareja yo lo haré con mucho gusto ^^ (se acepta de todo, yaoi, shota y yuri (?) En fin, no los distraigo y espero disfruten este primer one-shot de mi 2da pareja favorita. c':

**DISCLAIMER**: Ni Vocaloid, Utau y Utaite me pertenecen, cada uno es propiedad de su respectivo dueño.

_"Este one-shot esta hecho sin fines de lucro, no pretendo ofender a nadie, solo es de una fan (obsecionada) para fans."_

**One-Shot:** 1/?

**Rated**: T.

**Género**: Romance/Humor.

**Nombre**: Sin nombre (no se me ocurrio uno XD)

**Pareja**: 96neko(Kuroneko)/Len Kagamine.

**Advertencia**: Utaite/Vocaloid. Lenguaje vulgar.

•

_"¿Porque me siento de esta manera? Es como si me molestara verte a lado de otras personas. ¿Porque?"_

•

La cosa que más odiaba en estos momentos no solo podía respirar, si no que se encontraba a lado mio, abrazandome como si fuera alguna clase de peluche o algo por el estilo. Por más que he intentado quitarmela de encima, lo único que consigo es que se aferre con más fuerza a mi torso a tal grado de casi, no dejarme respirar. Tampoco quería ser tan grosero y gritarle para después separarme bruscamente de ella, seré de todo menos un cabrón.

—¿Me pasas el control?

Nos encontrabamos yo, ella, Rin, Miku y Tenchou sentados en la sala de la casa viendo la televisión. Hoy era el lanzamiento de una nueva canción cuyos cantantes son Meiko y Gakupo. Por ende, estabamos esperando a que la pasaran en la T.V.

—Claro.

Rin me miraba con un deje de burla, la muy hija de su no-sé-qué disfrutaba verme sufrir. La miré fulminante logrando solamente que me sacara la lengua de manera infantil y regresara la mirada al aparato que se encontraba frente a nosotros. Dirigí mis pupilas a un costado mio, y ahí estaba, durmiendo placidamente con el rostro recargado en mi hombro mientras mi brazo lo mantenia prisionero entre sus manos. Trate de no sonrojarme ante lo encantadoramente adorable que se veía: Porque sí, cuando no me veía con ganas de violarme y esa sonrisa de pervertida que tanto me pertuba, realmente se veía adorable. Pesé a no ser el tipo de chicas consideradas "lindas y adorables" ya que, según sus fans (y yo pero no digan nada) ella era jodidamente sexy y atrevida.

—Vaya, Kuro-chan se ha quedado dormida— Tenchou miro a la jóven que yacia dormida a mi lado, simplemente bufé a lo bajo mirando a aquella persona que se encontraba bailando en la televisión.

—Es normal. Ayer durmio hasta tarde, al parecer se quedo platicando con Nero.

Mi vista se clavo en la que dijo esas palabras. Miku seguía enfocada en la televisión pero, al sentir mi mirada penetrante me miro al momento de enarcar una ceja.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Neko-san, ¿Se la paso hablando con Kaito hasta muy tarde?

Todo se quedo en silencio, los presentes al parecer se han sorprendido un poco por el tono de voz que use al preguntar aquello. Y es que, sin percatarme había sonado muy serio, más de lo que me hubiera gustado sonar. Hatsune abrió la boca para responderme pero la voz de Neko-san la interrumpió.

—Vaya, soñe con que Len-kun y yo...

Al notar el ambiente formado se quedo callada, pude notar como bajaba sus orejas y miraba a Tenchou exigiendole saber que pasaba, el Utaite solo se encogió de hombros dandole a entender que ni puta idea. Al ver que Miku no iba a decir nada gire lentamente mi cabeza hasta ver de completo a Neko-san, ella al notarlo me miro de igual manera, con ese par de órbes rojas que en secreto me gustaban.

—¿Pasa algo Len-kun?— Oh, claro que pasaba algo, me moría de ganas por preguntarle el porque se había quedado platicando con el idiota de Nero a tantas horas de la noche; pero no podía preguntarselo por dos razones, la primera; ¿porque mierda me importaba? Neko-san podía platicar con quien se le diera la gana, y en segunda; me veria muy entrometido. Claro que, a estas alturas eso ya no debería preocuparme.

—Ne, Kuro-chan ¿no tenias que ver a estas horas a Kaito-san?

¿Kaito? ¿Qué mierda haría Neko-san una Utaite con el menso de Kaito un Vocaloid?

—Oh ¡Es verdad!— Exclamo ella golpeando su puño en la palma de su mano. Mi entrecejo se frunció y ni siquiera sabía porque pero la idea de que Neko-san estuviera con Kaito por "x" razones me molestaba.

—¿No verás el lanzamiento de la canción de Gakupo y Meiko?— Le pregunto Miku. Ni siquiera note cuando la rubia se había puesto de pie.

—Lo siento, pero... tengo que ver a Kaito.

—¿Para que?

Vale, la pregunta salió por si sola de mis labios. Todos me miraron pero en estos momentos a la única que mire fijamente fue a Neko-san, quien más. Ell me miro algo nerviosa, pensando en que respuesta iba a darme.

—Pues, bueno...—Respondió pero callo al no hallar respuesta que decirme. Cerré los ojos lentamente, conté hasta diez y me puse a analizar la situación: Estoy enojado por saber que mi 'acosadora' se quedo a altas horas de la noche platicando con Nero, y porque ahora se va a ver con Kaito.

—Len, ¿estás celoso?

Mierda Rin, justo la palabra que quería evitar pensar, gracias. Abrí los ojos y la miré molesto. Obviamente no estaba celoso...

—Celoso ¿de que?

—Tú dimelo.

—No entiendo a que te refieres.

—Vamos Len, al parecer te molesta el saber que Kuro-san se quedo anoche platicando con Nero y ahora le preguntas que para que verá a Kaito. No se tu, pero ella no tiene porque responderte.

—...

Definitivamente si Rin no fuera mi adorada hermana gemela ya la hubiera golpeado por hacerme ver la cruel realidad. Si, estaba celoso pero no lo iba a aceptar mucho menos frente a Neko-san que se había quedado sorprendida ante las palabras de Rin.

—El que calla otorga.

—¡Cállate!

Me puse de pie eh hize lo que mejor me salía: huí. Subí la escaleras y me encerre en mi habitación. Maldije a Nero y Kaito, a Rin por hacerme ver la realidad y a Neko-san por hacerme sentir esto.

¿Es normal que haya terminado enamorandome de la chica pervertida que me acosa a cada rato? y es que ¡dios! Neko-san se la pasa gritando a viva voz que me ama y asfixiandome entre abrazos y cumplidos uno más pervertido que el otro. Pero claro, mi estúpido cerebro se ha acostumbrado a eso y ahora resulta que... que estoy enamorado de ella. Cerré los ojos y me lancé a la cama boca arriba. Que se le va a hacer ¿no?

••

Ni cuenta me dí cuando me quede dormido. Al abrir los ojos me percarte de que me la pase en el país de los sueños por dos horas. Mierda, me perdí el lanzamiento de la canción de Meiko y Gakupo. Me levante de la cama y salí de la habitación dando un bostezo.

—¡Len-kun!— El grito de Miku me hizo voltear.

—Mande.

—Los Utaites se han ido— enarque una ceja —. Kuro-chan me pidio que te diera esto— Me entrego un sobre blanco, lo abrí y en su interior había una hoja doblada, al desdoblarla un tic me salió en el ojo derecho y me sonroje; era un dibujo de Neko-san y yo besandonos. Volví a doblar la hoja y la guarde en el sobre.

—Gracias.

—Len... ¿porque no aceptas la verdad?

—¿Qué verdad?

—Que te gusta Kuro-chan.

—No es tan fácil— Mire a otro lado luchando porque mis mejillas no se tornaran rojas por completo. Miku ladeo la cabeza a un lado y suspiró.

—¿Sabes algo Len? Todos siempre pensamos, bueno, estabamos seguros de que tu y Rin terminarian siendo novios— La mire sorprendido al escuchar eso —. Ya sabes incesto— Oh gracias por aclararlo —. Pero eso quedo descartado al enterarnos que Rin es novia de Mikuo.

—¿A donde quieres ir con todo esto?— Pregunte.

—Sinceramente, no lo sé. Pero mira, Kuro-chan es una chica hermosa, tiene su estilo y todo eso. De igual manera tiene a muchos fans a su alrededor ¿Quien no te asegura que ella puede terminar enamorandose de alguien más?— Algo se apodero de mi pecho al escuchar eso último —. Kuro-chan ha estado enamorada de ti por tres años. Len, la gente se cansa y ella puede hacerlo ¿Qué harias si ella dejase de sentir amor por ti?

—...

—No seas tonto y dile de una vez que también la amas.

Dicho esto se dio la vuelta y caminó en dirección a su habitación. Yo solo me quede ahí parado, con la mirada en el suelo. Miku tenía razón, tengo que decirle a Neko-san que me gusta.

—¡Hey Len!

—¡Ahh!

—¡Jajaja!

—¡Rin no me asustes así!

—Ya perdón— Dejo de reir y me miro seriamente ¡genial! conozco esa mirada —¿Y?

—Y... ¿Que?

—Le dirás a Kuro-san que te gusta.

—Tu tambien estas con eso.

—¡Hey! soy tu hermana y me preocupo ok. Además tu me apoyas en mi relación con Mikuo debo hacer lo mismo.

Sonreí ligeramente ante eso. Aún recuerdo cuando descubrí a Mikuo besando a Rin, corrió sangre pero no fue tan grave, Mikuo me dijo que no le haría daño a Rin y acepte su relación. Es normal que ella quiera apoyarme con esto.

—Gracias— Me dí la vuelta y me adentre a mi habitación, lo he decidido, le diré a esa gata pervertida que me gusta.

••

—¿¡Queee!?

Esto no podia estarme pasando, definitivamente la vida me odia.

—Es verdad.

—P-Pero...

—Eso te pasa por ser tan lento idiota— Oh, gracias Rin por tu apoyo.

—No entiendo ¿Cómo que Neko-san y Kaito están en una cita?— Pregunte, eso era una broma de mal gusto. ¿Neko-san y Kaito? ¿En serio? Es lo más random que mis oídos hayan podido escuchar —, ¿A donde fueron?

—Conociendo a Kaito... a la heladeria.

¡Claro! Sin decir nada más salí corriendo no sin antes escuchar como Miku le decía a Rin "Funcionó" no sé a que se refería y sinceramente no me interesaba.

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas para llegar cuanto antes a la heladeria. Rin tiene razón soy un idiota. Lo que siento por Neko-san es algo que llevo sintiendo desde hace mucho tiempo, pero por lo orgulloso que soy me negaba a aceptarlo. Kuroneko podía ser todo; pesada, pervertida, acosadora pero seguía siendo ella, la primera persona que me ama tal y como soy, con todo y defectos y, a pesar de los rechazos que le he hecho ella sigue a mi lado, sin importar que...¡Juro que quería golpearme por ser tan idiota!

Llegue al fin, a la heladeria y como era de esperarse ahí estaban. Kaito devoraba su helado mientras que Neko-san hablaba felizmente.

Celos...

Era lo que sentía en estos momentos. Me adentre al lugar y camine hacia ellos, no estaba pensando; estaba dejándome guiar por lo que estaba sintiendo. Kaito al notar mi presencia me miro, serio al principio pero después sonrió, Neko-san igual se percato de mi presencia, abrió la boca para decir algo pero no se lo permití... La tome del brazo y sin más, la bese en los labios.

Ella se tenso al principio y sus mejillas se tornaron completamente rojas. A los segundos comenzó a mover sus labios al ritmo de los mios. Vaya, debo admitir que estos eran muy suaves, y tenían un sabor peculiar a Tapioka y chocolate. Solo tenía una palabra para describir este sabor: Exquisito.

Lentamente me separe de ella. Sentí como toda la sangre se me subia al rostro. Mire a Kaito que seguía con esa sonrisa estupida en el rostro.

—L-Len-kun.

Regrese mi mirada a Neko-san, estaba sonrojada y me veía con duda y sorpresa, le sonreí y volví a acercar mi rostro al suyo, deteniendome a solo milimetros de distancia.

—Te amo.

••

—¡Todo esto fue planeado!

Vale, la gente amaba hacerme gritar.

—Bueno, es que estabamos cansados de que negaras tus sentimientos por Kuro-san— Dijo Rin —No es tan malo, al final saliste ganando ¿no?

—Si Len, sabiamos que si te dabamos un poco de celos aceptarias la verdad.

—¿Neko-san sabia esto?

—No, ella ni enterada.

Suspiré al momento de dejar caer mi trasero en el sofá. No podía molestarme porque, después de todo, si no hubiera sido por ellos nunca hubiera aceptado mis sentimientos.

—¡Kuro-chan!

Tenchou se acerco a una recién levantada Kuroneko y la abrazo con fuerza. Si, después de haberle dicho que la amaba cayó desmayada y tuve que traerla devuelta a la casa. Me miró fijamente, como preguntandose si todo lo que paso fue real o un sueño, ó simplemente estaba jugando con ella. No la culpo después de todos los rechazos que le he hecho es normal que se sienta insegura. Me puse de pie y me acerque a ella.

—Su plan funcionó— Dije tomando la mano de Neko-san, mire a todos los presentes quienes me miraban con una sonrisa, especialmente Miku y Rin. Sonreí igualmente —A partir de este día yo y Nek... Kuroneko ¡Somos novios!

—¿Ehhh?

—¿Qué? ¿No era eso lo que querías?— Mire a mi ahora novia con una cara llena de decepción ella solo comenzó a balbucear sin saber que decir ¿Donde quedo la Kuroneko atrevida y pervertida que conozco?

—¡Len-Kun!

Oh, ya regreso, me abrazo fuertemente y sí, me estaba asfixiando pero no hice nada para apartarla. Lo que menos quiero ahora es que ella se aleje de mi lado.

••

_¡Gracias por leer! _


End file.
